object_allstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Present Hunt
* Christmas Present Hunt Is The Second Episode Of Object All-Stars. Plot Before the intro: It shows Black Hole complaining to Snowglobe about their team losing. Snowglobe replies by saying he think it's Black Hole's fault because he could have easily made them win the challenge. Black Hole's feelings are hurt and he responds by pulling Snowglobe into him. Then the Announcer appears and announces it's time for Cake at Stake. But MePhone4 asks if he means Elimination Time. The Announcer says that they will have to compromise. *Elimination Time at Stake Life E.N.D.: The Announcer starts talking to Life E.N.D., but notices Snowglobe's absence. Then the Master Recovery Station revives Snowglobe. After this, the Announcer explained that Life E.N.D. and The Leftovers voted for their fellow teammates. Then he states that Cake, Casey, Pen, and Eraser are safe with 0 votes. Pen, Eraser, and Casey catch their cakes easily. Cake doesn't want his, but it flies into his mouth and he takes a bite anyways. Then the Announcer reveals that Liy, Black Hole, Tissue, Cloudy, and Roboty are safe with 1 vote each. Tissue's cake covers his face while Black Hole's simply flies inside of him. Liy's covers her face, Cloudy's flies right by him, and Roboty's lands right next to him. Then the Announcer says that with 2 votes, Blocky is safe. At 3 votes, Snowglobe is eliminated. Blocky catches his cake as Snowglobe is sent to the TLC. The Leftovers: The elimination starts for The Leftovers, but Announcer speeds up the process. At 3 votes, Fanny is safe. At 9 votes, Top Hat is sent to the TLC. The Deadbeets: The viewer voting begins. Bow, Marshmallow, Television, Boombox, Stapy, Foldy, and Marker are safe with 0 votes. With 1 vote, Dough and Tiki are safe. Now it's down to Masky and Apple, but both received 2 votes. The tiebreaker is a roulette wheel. It lands on the red side (Apple's side), saving her while Masky goes to the TLC. Paper's Team: With 0 votes, Paper, OJ, Salt, Pickle, Locky, Pearly, Marble, and Naily are safe. Then Needle is safe with 1 vote. Now it's down to Disc and Pepper. Pepper is safe with 2 votes, as Disc, with 3 votes, is sent to the TLC. *Challenge Firey Speaker Box explains that Gamerbuilder2000 left out Flower in Episode 1. Because of Another Accidental Naming only have 10 members, she is put on this team. Then he explains that Santa Hat was going to deliver presents, but she lost them in the snow. The challenge is that each team must collect as many presents as they can in 10 laps. The bottom four will suffer elimination. Lightning clarifies what FSB just said and Snowball replies by saying that it seems to him that's the case. FSB then orders everyone to get into their team sleighs. It shows Attack of the Clones as II Taco says that she has the perfect plan to win the challenge. She tells BFDI Bell if she sees someone coming to warn them. Then she says that II Bell will throw Bomby to slow them down. She then says that Legless Cherry will collect presents. Then she says that BFDI Taco, Cherries, and both Clocks will be looking out for the presents. Then she ends it by saying that Bomb and Balloon will be decoys. Then it shows Life E.N.D. using Black Hole to remove presents from the snow and load them onto the sleigh. After finding four, they find a living present. Santa Hat awards Black Hole with an Immunity Token. Then it shows Present next to Cake who is eyeing his cake. Present then decides not to ask. Then Life E.N.D. manages to finish their laps. The sleigh is weighed and they have collected 51 presents. Then it shows Another Accidental Naming with Flower threatening Puffball that she'll crush her if she doesn't move faster. PB obeys, but TB says that they can't move faster. He is holding a magnet with all the presents attracted to it. Then the presents come loose and fly away and TB gets something undesirable instead: Bomb. Then Bomb explodes and AOTC managed to catch the presents they lost. Then it shows The Leftovers with Fanny saying that she hates having to be the propeller. Then Donut says that they got another present and Bracelety cheers for Ice Cube, even though she's on a different team. R. Flower then says she'll crush Donut if they lose again. Then it shows The Idiots with Lightning pushing from behind and Nonexisty pulling from the front while the rest are buried under presents. Lightning tells Nonexisty to pull harder. Then FSB explains that Gamerbuilder2000 accidently left off Pie and duplicated R. Flower. This error is fixed a few seconds by replacing R. Flower on the Leftovers with Pie. Then it shows Bleh 2.0 using Kite to move their sleigh. Then Yellow Face starts doing an advertisement for his Christmas Present Attracter. Then it shows Bi-lliance using Paper Airplane to pull them along. Then Book asked where Ice Cube was. She replied "I don't know", even though she buried under their massive number of presents. Then it shows The Idiots stopped. Lightning asks what was coming. Then Bomby suddenly flies into them. Lighter was hit and he pops out, ready to ignite Bomby. Tissues says this is a bad idea, but too late. Then it shows AAN recovering from the explosion of Bomb. GB says they'll use Puffball as a sleigh. 8-Ball says that none of them have arms and TB is dead, so they don't have his magnet. Then their presents conveniently land right on top of them. *1 hour later* FSB says that everyone has completed their laps, except The Fans. Then it shows them with Spiky Mervert barely pulling them through. Magnifying Glass and David urge SM to move faster and it works. Then Dora says that they have not collected a single present. Then The Fans finally reach the finish line. Then it shows a "crowd" containing Nineteen and Heart Box only. *Results* Life E.N.D.: 51. Bi-lliance: 40. Bleh 2.0: 70. Paper's Team and Another Accidental Naming: 39. Attack of the Clones: 60. The Leftovers: 25. The Deadbeets: 30. The Pullunders: 20. The Epic Lights: 17. The Idiots and The Fans: 0. FSB says The Pullunders, The Epic Lights, The Fans, and The Idiots are up for elimination. *Voting Screen* *Ending* It shows Puffball Speaker Box talking to Flower Speaker Box, asking how Gamey, Four, and X weren't in the episode. FSB says they were horrible anyways. Then Toilet shows up searching for MePhone, but also says that they forgot something. Computer then loads up and tells them that they forgot the intro. *Intro plays* Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Flower, as she was forgotten during Team Making for Chumps. Category:Episodes